


The Difference

by Angelicalangie



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-06
Updated: 2011-04-06
Packaged: 2017-10-17 16:13:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelicalangie/pseuds/Angelicalangie





	The Difference

It's the hands around her face that gets her wettest. Its the gentle possession the secret submissive responds to. Oh she will fight and parry each move he makes on her, but in truth, he has already won. His lips are on hers and his eyes are looking into her soul. The fluttering in her chest of desire, the sign of flames ready to consume, flare into life. She closes her eyes and opens her mouth allowing him access. Tasting his taste she mentally moans, oh she may be a submissive, but she isn't giving in just yet.

She pulls him into her body, fitting him into her curves and deepening their kisses as tongues dual for supremacy. His hands drop slowly over her body, along her back, but forward enough to trace his fingers over the sides of her breasts, he inner muscles clench with the touch and as his hands get to her waist she realises they are not nearly close enough. He pulls her into his body, crushing her to him, making their kisses more frenzied, making her moan, liking the domination of her body by him, but oh, he will never know just how delicious his possession of her is.

Fingers lightly scratch at the hem of her tanks as he begins the northward journey over her body, the feel of his fingers on her body tracing electric arcs on her skin ratchets her desire up a notch, she opens her eyes and sees he has closed his as he tries to get her tanks over her head. She breaks off the kisses and rests her forehead on his and smiles as she raises her arms, slowly he lifts the tanks to her breasts, his desire winning over him and he grazes her again as he lifts her bra up as well, disposing them over his shoulder. Frak propriety and tidiness, there is nothing tidy, nor proper about the way he is feeling at this second.

He pushes her against the bulkhead, cold metal cooling heated skin eliciting a moan from her, heat coils in her body in response. He grasps her hands and drags them above her head, the act raising her breasts up. His mouth traces her clavicle until the tiny notches at her throat before descending to the valley between her breasts and licking the underside of her right breast, releasing her hands so he can better minister his devotion to her perfect form. She leaves her hands up for a moment, languishing in the sensations he is providing her.

His hands snake down her body until he reaches her pants and loathe as he may be to do so he pulls away from her and ceases lavishing his tongue against her nipple. Need rises in her throat, but she does not vocalise. Her head tilts back as cold air hits her nipple and it hardens even more as his fingers grasp the the waistband of her pants and finds the flies, undoing them, he yanks less than gently down, until they are falling towards the deck, panties too.

He's back to kissing her, punishing her mouth, and she fights back with everything she has, both moaning. She begins to sink to her knees, her hands at his flies. He grabs her hands, pulls them away and sinks to his knees until he could move her leg to his shoulder get better access. He lifts his hand to her apex, moving her slick folds, before reaching in with his tongue to elicit deep moans from her. Her back arches, one hand reaches for her breast, to tease, taunt and torture her nipple, the other to his head, to keep him there.

She moans into the ether surrounding them, each one sounding more and more frantic, the fire now a raging inferno of desire burning through her. The tight well sprung of desire coiled like a cobra in her belly tightens ready to strike, her juices flowing, making him desire to be buried within her tight warm depths. She moves her hands to the bulkhead behind her suddenly as she uncoils screaming his name, damn the world for at the moment she doesn't care if his father, himself hears them six decks and unknown compartments away.

Lee grins, but he is too hard to allow it to go to his head and rises up her body as she is slowly coming down from one of her better orgasms and kisses her roughly with need. She can taste herself on his lips, mingled with his own taste. Its a heady taste, one that keeps her desire levels high, she can feel his fingers in her still pulsing pussy, he rubs her clit and and she gently arches into him. His kisses move to her jaw and he traces it nipping gently on the bone, his finger tracing her ear on the other side, traces her jaw and then her lips, before falling down her neck, her chest and finally to her breast playing teasingly with her nipple.

Her breath catches and she begins to moan, but as soon as she starts he takes his hand away, leaving a sense of empty frustration in its wake. He pulls her to him and guides her with his body, his arousal more than noticeable between them to his rack. He sits down and guides her on top of him, she bends to capture his mouth in hers, dragging her knees to his waist he takes charge and swiftly bucks his hips and enters her swiftly.

Her head is thrown back and she claws at his chest as she moans and bucks her own hips, his own moan is load and long as he hits home. She falls forward and grips his shoulders as she rocks her own hips, creating a fervid pace, before he grabs her hips. Inwardly she smiles, inwardly her arousal rockets, he is once more her master and she his secret submissive. He sets a slower pace rocking her, and thrusting deeply into her, she moves her knees higher to mid ribs and he finds him balls deep in her dripping pussy. She leans forward further and places her mouth on his body as she rocks back on his thrust and not so gently bites him.

It is both and eternity and a microsecond before his thrusts go from slow drawn out to rougher and less polished manoeuvres, she rocks back as her own orgasm starts to ratchet up in it arrival, she arches her back and Lee opens his eyes just before his own orgasm to see not Kara Thrace, exceptional pilot, but Kara, the Goddess Supreme, glowing with her arousal - as though she has her own visible aura of gold. The image is enough to hasten his orgasm and he too arches and bucks, holding her hips firmly to his own, his hot cum spurting into her as she screams his name loud enough that no one would be out of the loop of their relationship being less than professional.

They collapse into each others arms, something new for both of them, this is a new Kara, one back from death, a different woman in a lot of ways, there is something tender and fragile in this moment and he is too afraid to move, for fear of breaking this spell.

She knows she is different, she would have rolled to his side in the past. She would have cracked a joke, but now she is content. Just happy to exist, wrapped in his arms. The only place where she has belonged.


End file.
